This is Who I Am
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Drabble: He walked into his room, shut the door behind him, and slumped down to the floor, not even bothering to turn on the lights. The voices in his head did not cease, no matter how hard he tried. To him, it felt like something happened to the wiring of his mind, like something had short circuited inside him.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**_

He walked into his room, shut the door behind him, and slumped down to the floor, not even bothering to turn on the lights. This had become his routine any and every time he came home for the past few weeks, and he didn't even know why. He closed his eyes and let out a distressed sigh. None of his friends knew what was happening; quite frankly, he didn't even know what was happening to himself. But he knew when it all started.

Not that long ago… soon after they found out.

Even though they supported him, he felt something lingering in his chest since then. No matter how much outpouring love he received, that sad, overwhelming feeling remained.

He finally allowed his bag to slide off of his shoulder as he stood up, letting it land on the floor with a soft thud. Once he reached the window, he gazed out at the city streets lined with dozens of lampposts. He didn't see the beauty in it anymore, not like he used to. Now, the world outside was a curtain of navy blue, with dreary yellow ripping through its vast fabric.

When his phone buzzed from incoming text messages, he didn't respond. _Let them think I've gone to bed,_ he thought. _It's late enough as it is._

He reached over towards his phone and turned it off. No matter how desperately he wanted to talk to someone about what was happening, the voices that echoed through his mind told him otherwise.

 _Why would they care?_

 _Why should they listen?_

 _You're just there…_

He gritted his teeth as he sat down on his bed. He rested his face in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. To him, it felt like something happened to the wiring of his mind, like something had short circuited. But unlike the movie, this short circuit didn't result in a happy go lucky life. Something had messed with his code, and the virus was slowly taking over his programming, so to speak.

He wiped away the sweat that was forming on his brow and let his arm drop back down to his side. _Why won't you leave me alone?_

 _Because you know we're right. Took you long enough to see that. Besides, who knows you best? You or your classmates?_

He sighed as he stood up and walked into his bathroom. For the first time that night, he allowed a little light to shine on him, and that was only because of the tiny light his mother put in there. He didn't have the energy to take it out of the outlet, nor did he want to. He allowed himself to look at the vanity mirror, and he studied his reflection. His tired eyes didn't have any spark behind them, and luckily for him that was easy to hide in class. It was amazing how much a smile can hide. Dark circles were also starting to form under his eyes due to the lack of sleep he had this past week. Now that it was the weekend, he was hoping to make up some of that lost time, otherwise his friends would be questioning him left and right about what was wrong. That is, if he didn't hide it. But even then, no one could get too close to him… because then his friends would _really_ be questioning him as to what he was hiding from them.

 _And I just can't handle another ripping from Maya…_

He inhaled slowly and stared at his reflection dead on.

"This is who I am," he muttered. "This is Farkle."

 _ **A/N: Hey all! So I decided to try a little something different in my writing, and I hope you liked it. Any of you able to guess who it was while reading it? In case you didn't get my movie reference, I was referring to a movie called**_ **Short Circuit.** _ **It's about a robot, called Number 5, who was struck by lightning and becomes alive. The rest of the movie follows him on his adventures, and it's so cute (as well as Number 5. Call me crazy, but he is)! As I was writing this, I felt it would be a good comparison to Farkle especially with all the robot references they've had so far. Also, I'd really like to see something like this on the show. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
